Maldad Oculta
by RaHeBlHi
Summary: Sin pistas ni testigos y muchos crímenes sin respuestas, los titanes no saben del enemigo al que se enfrentan, pero ¿que es lo que El busca realmente? acaso… será Raven.


**¡Hola gente! Les traigo la primer historia que publico en este sitio, ya llevaba tiempo aquí, pero no había subido nada, bueno espero que les guste mi fic, acepto todo tipo de comentarios; criticas, observaciones, consejos, etc.**

**Bien, solo estoy escribiendo lo primero que me viene a la mente y por lo mismo no se si continuarla, todo depende de ustedes y de sus amables reviews.**

**DERECHOS DE AUTOR: los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen le pertenecen a DC comics y a Warner Bros… blah blah…**

**NOTA: este primer capitulo, es más una introducción a la historia original. DISFRUTENLO.**

***********

**MALDAD OCULTA**

La noche caía lentamente en las calles de Jump City, hacía frio y las ráfagas de viento se llevaban las hojas que caían de los arboles. Entre los edificios se veía la sombra de un criminal que corría desesperadamente, no quería que lo atraparan, pero poco a poco iba quedando acorralado.

–Dime ¿para quien trabajas? –escucho la voz del líder acercándose, a lo que el criminal volteo buscando otra salida pero ya estaba atrapado.

–No tengo… por que decírtelo- respondió titubeando, pero Cyborg lo sujeto por la espalda.

–O hablas, o te olvidas de ver la luz del día en lo que resta de tu vida – dijo Raven fríamente mientras aparecía entre las sombras.

El criminal tenia miedo no debía hablar pero sabía que no tenia otra opción.

–Esta bien– inclino la cabeza- ustedes ganan pero por favor que nadie se entere de que el que hablo fui….- se escucho un disparo que se impactó en el pecho del ladrón antes de que terminara de hablar. Todos se sorprendieron y se colocaron en posición de guardia.

– ¡miren! –la chica pelirroja señaló hacia lo alto de un edificio donde se veía la sombra de quien provenía el disparo.

–Starfire, Chico Bestia, sigan a quien disparo– dijo Robin y estos comenzaron a volar rápidamente -Cyborg atiende pronto al criminal

–Ya es tarde, esta muerto –dijo seriamente mientras lo examinaba – la bala dio exactamente en su corazón –

La expresión del líder cambio drásticamente al escuchar esas palabras – entonces llévalo a la torre– el chico robot atendió las ordenes.

–es imposible que haya dado en el blanco desde esa distancia – dijo Raven admirada

– Vamos a buscar al culpable– Robin no quería perder mas tiempo

La chica obscura y el líder se unieron con Starfire y Chico Bestia al la búsqueda del responsable de tantos asesinatos. Buscaron un buen rato pero fue en vano.

********

– ¡No es posible! – dijo Robin con frustración mientras golpeaba un mueble. Ya todos se encontraban en la torre y ninguno tenia resultado alguno.

–No te pongas así Robin, veras que pronto encontraremos algo– dijo Starfire

–Es que no es posible que esto suceda otra vez– contesto el petirrojo

Y era de esperarse, llevaban semanas siguiendo a criminales, cada vez que hallaban una pista esta desaparecía sin razón alguna y cuando atrapaban a un criminal esté era asesinado antes de confesar.

–lo peor es que cada vez se cometen mas crímenes, y lo único que hemos comprobado es que son planeados por la misma persona– dijo Cyborg

–La pregunta es ¿Quién?–dijo Robin

–Se que la situación es molesta pero así de tensos no podremos hacer nada –dijo Raven mientras buscaba información en la computadora central.

–Rae tiene razón, viejo deberíamos relajarnos un poco– dijo el chico verde para intentar calmar las cosas.

Robin respiro profundamente y se sentó en el sofá– está bien, hay que repasar lentamente lo ocurrido.

–Bueno viejo, primero comenzó a haber muchos robos en joyerías y museos de arte, y los ladrones siempre escapaban – dijo chico bestia recordando lo ocurrido las ultimas semanas.

– Cuando logramos capturar a uno – continuó Cyborg– una especie de circuito que tenia incrustado lo mató y el chip se auto destruyó...

Recordaron como otro ladrón fue asesinado con una flecha que le llegó directamente al cuello y cuando la iban a analizar esta desapareció, como a otro lo mataron con un rayo láser, y ahora después de que atrapan al ultimo robando una joyería, lo matan con una simple bala desde una enorme altura y con una puntería demasiado precisa.

–Y ¿Qué datos me tienes sobre la última victima? – preguntó el chico maravilla

–al parecer su nombre era James Stokke, era un criminal fugitivo, detenido por contrabando y venta de arte– explicó el chico robot mientras mostraba su foto con varias hojas.

– ¿Qué relación tiene con las ultimas victimas?

–Demasiada, los otros 3 criminales tenían cargos de contrabando de joyas, robos de obras de arte y venta en mercados negros– dijo Raven mientras mostraba fotos e información en la computadora central.

–Tal vez se trate de algún tipo de narcotraficante de joyas y arte –supuso Chico Bestia.

–Qué "brillante" eres – le dijo raven sarcásticamente.

–Bueno amigos, ¿les parece si dejamos el tema de lado por un rato y vamos a cenar?

–Buena idea Star, me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Cyborg mientras se sobaba el estomago con una mano, al parecer el tema no les había afectado mucho.

–Yo los sigo, se me antoja un poco de tofu –agrego Chico Bestia.

Robin se levanto pero seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, estaba realmente preocupado, y Raven lo notó.

–Amigo Robin, te gustaría un café –le gritó la pelirroja desde la cocina.

–No, gracias Star – dijo seriamente sin siquiera voltear la mirada y salió de la sala principal.

–Creo que Robin se está tomando esto muy enserio –dijo Cyborg

–Si, alguien debería hablar con el – agregó Chico Bestia y Star pensó en ir…

–Iré yo – dijo Raven mientras se dirigía a la salida, a lo que los demás se extrañaron un poco, Raven no era precisamente una "Amiga comprensiva."

–_Robin siempre se preocupa cuando algo me pasa, lo justo es que esta vez sea yo la que hable con el_–pensó.

*******

El petirrojo se encontraba en la azotea de la torre, quizás ahí encontraría un poco de paz, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

–Robin ¿estas bien? – dijo Raven intentando sonar lo mas fría posible.

El se sorprendió un poco al notar la presencia de la peli lavanda. –si Rae, no te preocupes.

–No, realmente no me preocupo –contesto irónicamente – solo que quiero asegurarme de que no te obsesiones esta vez.

Robin levantó una ceja –yo no me obsesiono, bueno no siempre, pero … – iba a decir que quería estar solo, pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – pregunto Raven, no planeaba irse tan fácilmente.

–Pues… – contesto pensativamente– me preocupa que sigan robando y matando gente y que no podamos hacer nada por evitarlo.

–Si, pero preocupándote tanto no vas a solucionar nada.

–Lo se Raven, pero ellos pueden ser muy peligrosos, pueden hacerle mucho daño a Jump City

–estas pensando muy a futuro ¿no crees?

–A que te refieres – preguntó el chico maravilla

–mira a tu alrededor –dijo Raven– la noche esta tranquila, –En este momento no tienes ningún problema…

–pero esto que tiene que ver con… – el pelinegro interrumpió a Raven y esta a su ves lo interrumpió a el.

–A lo que quiero llegar es que no tienes por que agobiarte con el futuro. Robin tu eres un gran líder, y todos somos un gran equipo, si vuelven a atacar sabremos que hacer, pero no puedes solucionar en el presente algo que todavía no sucede.

Robin se quedó callado al escuchar las palabras de Raven, ella era única cuando se trataba de dar consejos.

*******

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una gran empresa abandonada, una chica de largo cabello negro vestida de un traje en su mayor parte rojo con detalles negros se aproximo hacia una enorme habitación obscura.

– ¿Que paso Scarlett? ¿Qué noticias me tienes? – pregunto una voz fría que provenía de alguien sentado en un escritorio, con el sillón de espaldas hacia la chica.

–Nada, solo que el imbécil de tu "esclavo" estuvo apunto de hablar y tuve que deshacerme de el –respondió la pelinegra de manera grotesca.

–Valla, ya no se puede encontrar gente confiable, pero ¡cuidado con tu tonito! – alzó la voz mientras lanzaba uno de sus lapiceros dorados contra ella y este tomo tal fuerza que quedó incrustado en la pared.

La chica se asusto un poco, – _si el hubiera querido, eso hubiera sido para mi_ – pensó al ver el daño causado en la pared. –Lo lamento – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

–Bien dime ¿como va el plan?

–Muy bien– y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro–nuestros queridos Titanes están cayendo plenamente en nuestra trampa.

–Perfecto, es hora de la siguiente fase– dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un mayordomo le daba a la chica una especie de capsulas– asegúrate de que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

–a si será.

********

**¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado, si es así mándenme un review y si no también, quiero saber su opinión ;D ok. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
